In Another Time, In Another Place
by The American Wolf
Summary: Nora finds a weird movie while looking for one for movie night with team rwby and jnpr. **This is home for all my sfw prompts and AU stories, Oh yeah Arkos a lot of Arkos.**Accepting requests**
1. Intro

**Welcome to** _ **In another time, in another place**_ **this will be the home for my prompts and au ideas. If you enjoy it please do tell me I might it a full story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** **rwby.**

 ***Edit:Hello, Somethings got lost during submitting.**

* * *

"Oh what's this?" Nora said with slight confusion and a tilt of her head.

"What did you find Nora?" Ren said with half interest as he is reading through a herbal potions guide trying to find anything that can be usefully on the field. Himself and Jaune do enjoy their research in this subject, but like all of research comes trial and error. One week Jaune was a human lamp post because his wouldn't stop shining. As for Ren due to his lower aura supply his aura keep flaring make him into a human strobe light. To put it lightly that was a long week for team jnpr.

"I was looking for a movie for 'movie night' for we don't have to go in to Vale to find one. Soo I found one but it's weird it's have a picture of the eight of us, some sort of robot in the background along what looks like an older Jaune and Pyrrha at a bar." Nora answer while flipping over the box to read the back only to find it to say Chapter 0:Intro. At this point Nora's find has Ren full intention. Ren close his book and move over to Nora to get closer at the movie's case.

"Nora, what is the movie's name?"

"In another time, in another place. What does that mean, Renny." Nora said as she look to Ren for an answer.

"It has the same meaning as quote the director at orphanage use to say."

"In a different lifetime?" Nora said with a look of a confusion puppy.

"Correct that's the one." Ren replied with a small smile on his face as he remember the old director and his many quotes. "Does it say anything useful the back?" Ren ask.

"No, nothing. Oh one way to find out!" Nora declare.

"Alright Nora." Ren sigh knowing once she set her mind to something, there is no stopping her until she gets bored or hungry.

"Come on Renny let's get back to the dorm. Do you think the others know about this movie?" Nora ask. While walk to the librarian to check out his guide and her movie.

"I don't think so Nora." Ren answer. It did raise a few questions but hopefully the movie will answer them.

"Hello, are you two ready to check out?" the librarian greeted them.

"yup." Nora reply.

"Great, I'll need your scrolls and whatever you're checking out."she ask of them. They hand over their scrolls, Ren's guide and Nora's movie. "Thank you." the librarian said as she scan his scroll and guide. "OK, you're all set to go and it due back two weeks from now." she look the movie's case "that's odd no barcode. Let me check to see if it's in our inventory." she type on her computer and look back at them with look of confusion. "Well it's not in our system, It's all yours. I'll keep a note of who has it in case someone comes looking for it."She handed back Nora her scroll and the movie. "OK you two have a good day!" as they began to leave.

"You as well ma'am." said Ren before they left.

* * *

 **Later that night**

"Wait, who's turn was to pick the movie?" ask Jaune. He's seated on his bed with Pyrrha on his lap. It came as surprise to the teams when they found out that Jaune and Pyrrha were together-together. No one outside of the two knows, but are happy for them. **(One day you guys might, If I feel up to it)**

"I think it is Nora's turn." answer Blake. She on one of four bean bag chairs placed between Jaune's and Ren's beds.

"Please don't tell we are going to another god awful horror movie." Weiss complained from the foot end of Ren's bed.

"Anything Nora picks will still better than what you pick last time." Jaune express with a blank look.

"I agree with Jaune, Weiss you picked a two hour documentary on dust." said Pyrrha as recall that night. Normally she greatly enjoy movie night. Spending time with her friends and her lover, sounds fun right? Somehow Weiss turn that night into boring and well just unfun.

"Come on, it wasn't that b-" Weiss was interrupted by a voice from the other side of the door.

"Weiss by the end of it you were the only one wake." As the door open it turn out the voice belong to none other Yang xiao long. She open the door Ruby,Nora and Ren that were carry the snacks and drinks. "Alright is that everything?" yang ask.

"Waiting for Nora to put her movie in the player. What did you pick anyways Nora?" Jaune ask.

"Well I found a movie but something weird about it" Nora said while she put the movie in the player. "We all movie stars!" Nora yelled with cheer in her voice. Leaving everyone with a look of etter confusion with expect of Ren who don't know what to think about the movie. Nora notice the others expressions, handed them the case and said "Look the eight of us is on the cover!"

Their reaction varied from Jaune's curiosity to Ruby's doubt.

"Nora where did you find this?" Ruby ask.

"Inside the library but the librarian said it's not theirs." Nora reply after she finished getting the movie ready.

"Less talking and more movie" Yang said, eager to see what about the movie about.

"Ok, ok relax Yang. Nora if you don't mind."Jaune ask.

"Aye, aye fearless leader!" Nora said with a mock salute.

* * *

 **AN: Hey, Sorry about this chapter it was more of a warm up of over anything. As I said above this will be the home for most of my prompts and au ideas that I'm not sure I want to do.**

 **Please leave feedback and vote for the next chapter. See ya next time!**


	2. The Beginning of the End

_**Welcome back! I'm sorry on how long this took to get out. In the past month I re-wrote this chapter far too many times now and I'm still not happy with it.**_

 _ ******This will have spoilers for V3E12. You have been warned.*****_

 _ **"The beginning of the end"**_

* * *

"Come on, when is something gonna happen!" Nora complained wanting to see something other than a blank screen.

"Relax Nora something bound to happen soon" Ruby said.

 **"I have to say I never expect to beaten by you of all people." Said a woman kneeling in front of a man with his weapon at her throat.**

 **"My group of friends we believe it will be best If I was the one to kill. Then again even they didn't I'll still be the one to kill you." Said the man covered in blood both his and not.**

 **"It did take me some time to remember who you're. The partner of one the few people to even surprise me in combat, partner of the owner of that circlet that's on your hip and lastly the partner of that girl I killed during the fall of Beacon."**

"Wait, that's my circlet!" Pyrrha said after the blonde man on screen look down to his hip.

"SLIT HER THROAT OTHER ME!" Yelled Jaune with rage. As anyone else who didn't connect the dots earlier realize that the blonde is Jaune.

" **Judging by the look in your eyes you two must have been more than partners. Maybe lovers." Cinder said with snarky expression.**

 **"Close, we're almost lovers you took her away before we had a chance." Jaune said hate and dull blue eyes.**

 **"I'm dreadfully sorry about that."**

 **"It doesn't matter now. What done is done." Jaune push his sword into her throat cutting her slightly. "Any last words?"**

 **"Do you believe in destiny?" The image faded to one of Pyrrha asking the same question to her.**

 **"...Yes." He thrust his weapon into her throat then shortly withdrew his blade and watch her aura leave her body. A thought wander to his mind, Was this destiny or fate?**

"Where is everyone else?" Ren ask.

 **"JAUNE WHERE ARE YOU?!" Shouted a familiar voice.**

"Speak of the devil."

" **I'm over here!" Jaune yelled grabbing their attention and start moving closer away from Cinder's body.**

 **As the other ran to him Ruby use the last of aura for use of her semblance to reach him first. "Are you ok!" Ruby ask worried.**

 **"Nothing life threatening but I'm out of aura." Jaune said with a small smile. As the others reach him only one question remained.**

 **"Jaune-Jaune is it over?" Nora ask with hope in her voice.**

 **"Yes Nora she's dead, she's not hurting anyone else." Everyone let his words soak in before they start cheering. "Alright call for a ride."**

 **"Already done brother." Ren reply.**

 **"Thanks Ren."**

 **As they began leaving Cinder's compound. The few minute of walking to the LZ for the bullhead was in silence."So what you guys are gonna do now? I'm think of becoming solo huntress" Ask Ruby deciding to kill time talking while wait for the bullhead.**

 **"Mostly likely start learning more about business to take over my father's company" Weiss said without a second thought.**

 **"Bella, Sun and I are going to go kingdom to kingdom setting the rest white fang on their asses" Yang said with a smug smile and showing off her robotic arm.**

"How did I lose my arm?" Yang ask. "my favorite one too…"

 **"Nora and Myself are going to return to our village and became vanguards. What about you Jaune?" Ren ask.**

 **"Being honest I don't know, I might became a wanderer Pyrrha and I talk about it a few times. Y'know help those who can't have normal hunters to come out there." Jaune said remembering how him and Pyrrha talk about it for hours. Blake look to the sky after the familiar sound a bullhead engines. "Ride's here." As everyone start boring the bullhead Ruby stop Jaune and said.**

 **"Jaune I'm not sure if anyone else said this yet but thank you everything. You've help me get my team back together, help me fight my personal demons, and to not mention everything else you did."**

 **"Anytime Rubes, what type of brother would I be if I didn't help family!"**

 **"I still so sorry for not being fast enough to save Py-"**

 **"Stop,I told you this before. No need to say sorry. It wasn't your fault. That- That witch killed her not you. Ruby you've to do what I have did. Accept it and try to move on." Jaune interrupted.**

 **"Try to move on?"**

 **"I'm still working on that part. I don't think I be able and frankly I don't want to. I'm happy where I am. Besides I have a girl waiting for me to catch up to her." Jaune said while looking up. "Come on let's go home."**

 **Jaune notice out of the corner of eye a black portal open up and a black blur shot out of it. Jaune follow his gut move in between the blur and Ruby. When blur came to a stop he was face to face with a women with snow white skin and hair. Along the side of her face were black veins. Jaune look down and saw he has been run through by a large clawed hand. Blake was the first back to her senses and chop the offending hand and kick away the women, Nora follow up with a few grenades from Magnhild. As Ren and Yang pull Jaune onto the bullhead, Weiss did the same to Ruby "Get us out of here and someone get me a med kit!" Ren yelled as he notice that the clawed hand start disappearing. Ren start removing Jaune's armor and coat.**

 **"The med kit is empty!" Yang said holding a box with a red cross on it.**

 **"Just my fucking luck" Jaune reply weakly. Ren rip the sleeve of his coat to try stop the bleeding.**

 **"Everyone help! Grab something to soak up the blood and add pressure to his wounds" After a few minutes of everyone trying to save Jaune, he started coughing up blood.**

 **"Sorry guys but I'm not gonna survive this" Jaune said after seeing how much blood was on him and his friend's hands.**

 **"Save your strength brother you will live through this." Ren said try to make Jaune and himself believe those words but there was just so much blood.**

 **"No I'm not, we both know this brother."**

 **"Ren" Nora said grabbing his hand. Everyone knew that Jaune has lost to much blood for him to make it the nearest statement.**

 **"Hey I want to tell you guys something" Jaune getting everyone attention "I want to tell you all thank you for everything... for accepting me...for helping me...for giving me a purpose after I lost Pyrrha, for giving a reason to fight other than revenge." Jaune said weakly fighting to stay a little bit longer.**

 **"Jaune can you tell me about destiny and fate again?" Ruby ask with tears in her eyes**

 **"Of course, destiny is whatever you believe yourself to become, something you work towards. While fate is the inescapable things in life that are set in stone."**

 **"Jaune is this destiny or fate?" Nora ask.**

 **"Nora, I believe I'm fated to die protecting those close to me." Jaune start to feel himself slip more and more in the darkness. "One last thing. Take your time catching up and take care each other alright" Jaune said before the darkness overtook him.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Hello, again...Jaune."**

* * *

 _ **A/N: Again sorry about the wait. I want to write because the last sentence. Yup three little words. This at a eighth of the original length when I first written it. It just I gotten so fed up with writing this chapter that I decide to just write it, get it out, and move on to the next chapter. Also sorry if this feel rushed, well because it is. I may come back to this but mostly likely will be the only 'The beginning of the end' chapter from now on it will be AU and prompts I get. If you want to give me to do or if you want to ask me a question do so via p.m. Please leave a review I want to know what you guys think of this. See ya next time!**_


	3. Gracemeria part 1

**Welcome back! Here's an idea I had for sometime now, like four or five months. Enjoy!**

* * *

" **Headmaster Ozpin you need me?" Jaune said as he enter Ozpin's office.**

" **Yes** **Mr. Arc** **, I have few questions for you. Do you have any friends?" Ozpin asked while gesturing for Jaune to take a seat.**

" **No sir, I don't not since the incident back in the middle part of my first year."**

"I swear to god if this is another with Pyr dead I'm going to find whomever made this and kick their ass!"Jaune exclaimed.

"Please don't jinxes us." Pyrrha said not want to see a Jaune without her or vise versa.

" **It's a shame that information got out about your 'paperwork'. I was hoping you would become the family they needed in returned they help you become the warrior you want to be." Ozpin said.**

" **But if that didn't happen, you wouldn't have trained me and that woman would have pull off her plan. Who knows how many people were saved." Jaune counter.**

" **Still I force Cinder's blood on your hands."**

" **You said that like it was a fight to the death, You had me sneak into her room and inject her with a poison." Jaune said as if nothing more than a chore.**

" **And with her death you have brought us time, it's more than likely that her master will send another but that will not be in your lifetime ."**

" **You're never gonna tell me how old you are?"**

"Wait, does any of us know how old Ozpin is?" Weiss ask.

"Forget that, the headmaster just said that Jaune killed someone!" Pyrrha said.

"It seem for whatever reason it was for good of the school maybe even Vale." Jaune said.

"True, it just troubles me that you had to kill someone for Ozpin."

"Me too, love, me too." Jaune said before pull Pyrrha closer to him.

" **The past aside, why do you care about my social life?" Jaune interested why the headmaster of all people asked that question.**

" **I have received your request for missions outside of Vale. Do you mind telling me why?" Ozpin probe.**

" **Because I want to see the world"**

" **Mr. Arc** **we know that's a lie. If just want to see the world you would have left to become a wanderer."**

 **Jaune sigh. "Because I want to meet people who have not heard of me, Everyone in Beacon thinks of me as 'Jaune Arc the lair', For those in Vale think of me 'Jaune Arc the Paladin' forty-first vytal festival champion. I want a normal relationship, I don't want to be alone anymore."**

"Pf-ft." Weiss laugh. "Arc of people to win the vytal festival please" This earn hard glare from Pyrrha.

"What's that supposed to mean Weiss" Pyrrha said with venom in her voice.

"Pyrrha, come on Jaune of all people winning a vytal festival tournament." Weiss said with a small laugh.

"Didn't Jaune beat you with only his shield last time you two spar." Pyrrha said with smug smile.

"That was not a fight! He just kept hitting me with his shield!"

Jaune interrupted "Yeah, that was not a fight. It was a beat down." This cause Yang and Nora to laugh at Weiss' expense.

"Arc" Weiss growled.

"Weiss, you can't blame him for you being a glass canon." Pyrrha said trying hold in a laugh. Weiss start making noise of frustration

"No worry Weiss we still love you, even if you are a glass cannon." Ruby try comforting Weiss. Jaune and Pyrrha to start giggling.

" **As I thought** **.You happen to be in luck, a huntsman to a small village in north Mistral is retiring and looking for a replacement." Ozpin said while sliding Jaune a folder full of information the village's geography and grimm activity.**

" **What the catch?" Jaune said not believe that this is it.**

" **It is for long term assessment."**

" **How we talking about ten to twenty weeks?"**

" **Two years"**

" **Two years does not sound lo-WAIT TWO FUCKING YEARS!"**

" **Yes** **"**

" **You're messing with me, come on what's the real mission duration."**

" **Look at this way it give you plenty of time to forge real bonds."**

" **You're not joking…" Ozpin put Jaune on edge. Anytime Ozpin talks like this it means bad times.**

" **That's is why as your headmaster I decide to pick up this assessment for you and after half year there you will licensed as full fledged huntsman."**

" **If I decline?" Jaune ask want to a way out, but knowing the headmaster it will not possible.**

" **Then I have to notice the town and they will have to re-post the assignment to one of the huntsman guilds and wait for a reposed. Meaning they will be left unprotected for unknown amount of time." Ozpin said with small smile.**

 **Jaune curse under his breath. "When do I leave?"**

" **Five days from now. Goodbye and good luck** **Mr. Arc** **"**

" **Headmaster is this wise to use** **Mr. Arc** **'s morals against him like that?" Goodwitch ask?**

" **I don't like doing it, but hopefully this will help him. Also it's my fault in this position alone." The headmaster state solemnly.**

"I said it once, I will say again Ozpin uses us like chess pieces but he does care for us now and then." Jaune said, he never been fully trusting of the headmaster.

"I wonder where everyone else is?" Pyrrha thought aloud.

"Better question what did Jaune mean by 'Jaune Arc the liar?" Ruby ask.

"Also what did the headmaster mean by 'paperwork?'" Blake add on. "Jaune you have any ideas on this?" Under normal circumstance Jaune Arc just like his lover is a terrible liar, half truths on the other hand.

"Can't said I do, you would think if something is wrong with my papers they would have ask me by now" Jaune reply hoping they would buy it.

"Think about it the only time Jaune been sent to Ozpin's office is for missions and because of Nora." Pyrrha said backing Jaune up.

"I guess you're right." Ruby said. Jaune and pyrrha shared a quick glance before release a breath they didn't they were holding.

 _ **Five Days later**_

* * *

 **Jaune is waiting at the landing strip for his airship to arrive since he leaving beacon he decided to bring everything. Lucky enough he is being drop off along with some supplies for the village. After going through the folder on the village a few times not once was the village name mention but It hold every bit formation for dealing with the grimm while there. While waiting for his ride overheard sounds of some familiar voices. Team RWBY with support team NR.**

" **Tomorrow we are being sent to South Vale for a search and destroy mission." Ruby barked. "By the end of tonight double check your gear and be ready for a hunt!"**

" **Roger fun size leader!" Nora said with a mock salute. 'Huh, I remember when Nora called me her fearless leader.' Jaune thought. Ruby look around and notice a blonde mop of hair. "You guys go head, I'll caught up" Ruby said. Once the others left Ruby walk over to Jaune. "Hello Arc." Ruby said.**

" **Rose." Jaune reply.**

" **I want to ask you a few questions?"**

" **Make it quick."**

" **How have you been?"**

" **Outside of being alone and missions fine." 'Why do you care?' Jaune thought.**

" **Good to hear, I'm sorry about you being alo-"**

" **Who fault is that, Rose" Jaune interrupted.**

" **Hey! You don't hide secrets from friends!" Ruby shouted.**

" **Yes, you do and in time you tell them! Also that very hypocritical coming from you Silver eyed maiden!"Jaune yelled.**

" **How do-"**

" **I'm one of Ozpin's hunters like your uncle. I bet you have not told Yang about it let alone the rest of you team. So don't try taking the high road with me Rose!" Jaune said with hate.**

" **I-I-I'm-"**

" **Shut it, I don't care about anything you have to say." Jaune said. He began to move the other side of landing strip.**

" **I'm Sorry!" Ruby called out.**

 **Jaune stop and turn around. "Three years too late Rose. Goodbye" Jaune said before resuming his walk.**

"Wow, that just happened" Yang said.

"I wonder what cause well 'that' between myself and Jaune." Ruby said. Jaune and Pyrrha shard glance both knowing something like that has always been one Jaune's biggest fears.

 **Not too much longer his bullhead landed and the ploit came out to greet him. "Hello,** **Mr. Arc** **you ready to go."**

" **I'm all set to go"**

" **We got a whole day of flying ahead of us!"**

" **One thing after another great...fucking great."**

* * *

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter! Can anyone tell what game I get the name Gracemeria from. Also another chapter of "The beginning of the end" will be coming out! Has always feel free to ask me question and sent in prompts via p.m or reviews. See ya next time!**


	4. The Beginning of the End Part 2

_**Welcome back! Here the chapter of 'The beginning of the end' I promised.**_

* * *

" **Hello brother, Hello Pyrrha ." Said an older Ren standing at a grave marker at a hill overlooking Beacon. "I hope you two are enjoy your afterlifes together. Sorry I didn't bring Nora with me today, she's busy clearing the emerald forest out of high rank grimm for the first years."**

"How much time has pass since my-uh that me's death." Jaune ask.

"Please don't remind me. I don't think I will be able to sleep tonight." Pyrrha reply. She still see Jaune being ran through by that clawed in her mind, hell she barely contain a scream when they first saw that. Pyrrha unknowingly tighten her grip on Jaune's arm. Jaune feeling this look at her face notice it look trouble then he realized that scene from earlier is affecting her more than he thought. Jaune lower his head onto her shoulder to comfort her, Pyrrha visible relax after Jaune's simple but meaningful gesture.

" **I don't have too much free time coming up this maybe the last time I'll be up here for some time." Ren sighed. "The school will need it's headmaster after all, it still doesn't feel right for me to have a position meant for another. Ozpin want you to take over his position, Jaune" Ren chuckled remembering the mission to save Ozpin from Cinder. "I recall the first time we fought Cinder to buy time for team rwby to rescue Ozpin and Nora scream on the top of her lungs 'YOU TOOK TEAM MOM AWAY FROM TEAM DAD!'"**

All of team rwby look at Nora as if she has grown a second head while the rest jnpr shared a small laugh. "Nora out of anything you could have said why that?" Ruby ask.

"That's easy because she took team mom away from team dad, duh!" Nora said as it was the obvious thing in the world.

"Well...she's not wrong" Ren add.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Weiss said catching interest.

"Well Jaune and Pyrrha are so dad-friend and mom-friend. In that timeline that witch took team mom away from team dad silly." Nora explained.

"What Nora meanings that on our team as Nora puts it Jaune and Pyrrha are 'dad-friend and mom-friend'. It's like what Yang does for your team and then some. For us we need Jaune and Pyrrha when we formed team jnpr. Without Jaune we'll be more of distance and colder to each other or without Pyrrha we would seen Jaune more as a friend than a leader. To put it simply without one or the other we'll less than a team more like group or unit."

"That surprising make sense" Weiss with a little of understanding tone in her voice.

 **Ren chuckled "Then after we regroup with team rwby and Ozpin explain the maidens to us and what he planned to do to Pyrrha with the aura transfer. I still can't believe what you did; as Nora put it 'Lay him the fuck out' then you start yelling at him about well everything; Using us and Pyrrha as weapons to use however he saw fit, what he put Pyrrha through, what he put us through, his failure as an leader, how many lives were lost because of him."**

"What the hell happened there?" Yang ask wondering what caused all of that.

 **Ren look at the rebuilt Beacon. "Everyone one still misses you two. Nora now and then has an episode about being alone it takes myself, Ruby or Blake to snap her out of it. Yang still can't believe everything that has happen. Blake has stop running from her problems and now pick up Jaune's stubbornness. Weiss is well more open with everyone now. Then there's Ruby unlike everyone else is still like her old self expect not caring about being a hero only about being the best huntress she can. It's a shame she never got the recognition of a hero but we all decided that the world can't learn of Salem and what almost happened, but the world needed a hero so we make you two into heros Pyrrha Nikos the guardian and Jaune Arc the paladin." Ren sigh. "The both of you don't deserve the hand that fate has given you both. You two deserve to be happy, none of this was supposed to happen." He look at his watch. "Damn, I need to go now a school can't run itself, goodbye." Ren follow up with a small bow and then left.**

 **Just because you lost people you care for doesn't mean you can stop, you have to keep moving forward if not for yourself but for those around you and the ones you lost.**

* * *

 ** _AN: I have to admit I'm not proud of this chapter. Also I have two things to announce._**

 ** _1\. I planned on making a mech!AU but I can't pick what mech I what to use I'm thinking knightmare from 'Code G_** ** _eass' tell me what you guys think._**

 ** _2\. I thinking of release a story of pure arkos smut, what you guys think?_**

 ** _As always if you have a question or suggestion you can ask me through reviews and . Feedback is always welcome!_**


	5. Terrible Things

**Welcome back!**

 **A/N: Sorry about the wait my laptop charger die. Then Everything I wrote before the laptop die was corrupted. Also I few to things to say**

 **1\. Gracemeria is on hold be cause after what happen I lost my will to write it...for now.**

 **2\. The ground work for a military fic I'm working on is done. Yay!**

 **3\. For the next few I being working on some of my prompts.**

 **4\. Now this chapter will be the only one without reactions for the main eight.**

 **5\. A reminder I working a on a Arkos smut fic.**

 **6\. Lastly I accepting request for my prompts and smut fic.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Song: Terrible Thing by Mayday Parade.**

* * *

"Dad?"

"Yes, my son?"

"Can you sing the song you made about you and Mom again?"

"..."

"Please."

"Ok, get my guitar." Ask a man with pale blonde hair that look to be in his late twenties. Then a boy with blonde hair and vivid blue-green eyes that look like stars ran out of the room to get what his father ask of him.

The Arc child return to his father with the same guitar that help forged happy memories for the Arc child parents years ago. "Thank you. You know I planed for you to hear this where you were older." Jaune said while tuning his guitar.

"What, why?" The son ask bewildered.

"Because you would not understand the meaning of it or take it the wrong way. You prove me wrong on that. Ready?" The child nod his head.

 _ **By the time I was your age, I'd give anything**_

 _ **To fall in love truly, was all I could think**_

 _ **That's when I met your mother, the girl of my dreams**_

 _ **The most beautiful woman, that I'd ever seen.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **She said, "Boy can I tell you a wonderful thing?**_

 _ **I can't help but notice, you're staring at me.**_

 _ **I know I shouldn't say this, but I really believe,**_

 _ **I can tell by your eyes that you're in love with me."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Now, son, I'm only telling you this**_

 _ **Because life can do terrible things.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Now, most of the time we'd have too much to drink**_

 _ **And we'd laugh at the stars and we'd share everything**_

 _ **Too young to notice, and too dumb to care**_

 _ **Love was a story that couldn't compare.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **I said, "Girl, can I tell you a wonderful thing?**_

 _ **I made you a present with paper and string.**_

 _ **Open with care now, I'm asking you, please.**_

 _ **You know that I love you, will you marry me?"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Now, son, I'm only telling you this**_

 _ **Because life can do terrible things**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **You'll learn, one day, I'll hope and I'll pray,**_

 _ **That God shows you differently.**_

 _ **She said, "Boy can I tell you a terrible thing?**_

 _ **It seems that I'm sick and I've only got weeks.**_

 _ **Please, don't be sad now, I really believe,**_

 _ **You were the greatest thing that ever happened to me."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Slow, so slow I fell to the ground on my knees.**_

 _ **So don't fall in love, there's just too much to lose**_

 _ **If you're given the choice, then I beg you to choose**_

 _ **To walk away, walk away, don't let her get you.**_

 _ **I can't bear to see the same happen to you.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Now, son, I'm only telling you this**_

 _ **Because life can do terrible things**_

.

.

"Dad"

"Yes, my son."

"If I got a choice I think I'll chose love..."

"...I know you would, I know. You're too much like your Mother and I not to."


	6. Prompts and AUs

Hello everyone! Myself and a few friends were thinks of prompts and AUs to write for our respective OTPs and others, but we too many ones that I like so I want y'all to pick. If you find one you want me to write ask me and I'll write it for you.

* * *

Incredibly long cross-country train ride AU.

Platonic living together AU.

high school teachers AU.

Forced to share a table at the coffee shop a couple days in a row because crowded coffee shop and no room AU.

Ride the same bus together literally every day AU.

"I'm pretending to be your best friend because you looked VERY uncomfortable with that person at the bar hitting on you".

On a train together and the train is stopped in the middle of nowhere for some reason AU.

Sat next to each other on a roller coaster AU.

Kids go to the same school AU.

Got locked out of dorm room AU.

Camping in the same area AU.

Snowed in AU.

Lives alone in the woods by a waterfall and finds a confused lost person walking around AU.

Fighting a squirrel AU.

Finding a puppy on the side of the road AU.

Asthma attack without the inhaler in the middle of the night and the other one sings to calm them down AU.

War prisoner/captor who lets them go but they want to stay AU.

Strip club AU...like this has not been before.

"For the love of God, what is making that noise?".

"You just moved into the house next to my mom's and she has you doing her yardwork" AU.

"I'm on a terrible date and you're my waiter please help me" AU.

"My brother/sister asked me to break up with you for them i'm so sorry" AU.

"I've been receiving all your freaking mail since you moved out and you keep getting weird gifts from your brother make it stop" AU.

"Our dick landlord just evicted us both" AU.

"Your dog got my dog pregnant and now I have all these puppies please take them" AU.

"I'm your ex, you are a cop, and I just got arrested for being drunk and disorderly" AU.

"You're a cop, I'm a firefighter, we always work the same shifts" AU.

"My kid just shot a bottle rocket into your window" AU.

"You fell off the map 6 years ago and you think you can just waltz back into my life. Literally. You're the dance instructor for my best friend's wedding and we have history" AU.

We're both on the same multiple stop flight schedules to go to the same destination so we might as well stick together. Also your shoulder is a very comfortable pillow." AU.

"We're in an exam study group and I just send you my nudes by accident oops" AU.

"Why do we keep running into each other when we live on opposite sides of the country?" AU.

"We need to be really quiet but you have the hiccups" AU.


End file.
